<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry's Kooky Family by Alex_Frost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834230">Harry's Kooky Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost'>Alex_Frost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Maleficent (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diaval/Maleficent (Disney), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry's Kooky Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house shook with the sounds of explosions, chuckling I pulled myself up and put on my glasses. ‘Sounds like Pugsley is at it again,’ Throwing the covers off I pause when I see Thing laying on my stomach.</p><p>“Thing, you need to get up,” I chuckled as the hand stirred slowly, rousing from his own type of slumber. Picking up Thing I laughed as I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. Twenty minuets later I make my way into the kitchen.</p><p>“Good morning little raven,” Grinning, I gave my mother a hug and leaned into her touch.</p><p>“Good morning mother,” Taking my seat at the table I looked up just in time to see an axe headed towards me, reacting without a thought I caught the axe and threw it back. “Nice try Pugs,” I smirked as I heard the thump of the axe. Pugsley walked into the kitchen with the axe in his hand.</p><p>“You’re getting better,” Setting the axe on the table Pugsley took his seat, looking at the head of the table I frowned and tilted my head to the side.</p><p>“Father’s not here yet?” I asked as I poured myself a cup of tea.</p><p>"He's in the vault with Uncle Fester," I nodded as I put some eggs on my plate. I hummed softly as I noticed the bread basket across the table, smirking softly I waved my hand and summoned the basket over to me. I took a piece of bread and started to butter it only to pause when I saw mother watching me.</p><p>“You’ve gotten better my dear,” She said as she sipped her steaming up of tea. I grinned as I grinned, my eyes glimmering as I felt the familiar tingle of magic as she summoned the bread basket back to her side of the table. Picking up my cup I took a sip and hummed softly as I recognized the scent.</p><p>“I was thinking about going down to the basement, I’ve got some homework I have to do,” Dabbing my mouth I pushed my chair away from the table. “Please excuse me,” I pressed a kiss to mother’s cheek and headed towards the basement. I did have homework to do after all.</p><p>******</p><p>“That should just about do it,” I nodded to myself as I put the finishing touches on my last potion. The final potion of my summer homework was finally finished. I hummed softly as I decanted my cauldron and cleaned my utensils. After making sure that I had everything cleaned up I made my way back up to the main part of the house.</p><p>“Good afternoon dear, did you finish your summer work?” I nodded as I picked up the cup of tea that was in front of me.</p><p>"I did, and I think I might have finally made a potion that even Draco can't copy," I giggled as I took a sip of the tea.</p><p>"I'm sure Professor Snape will enjoy testing your new potions." Mother smiled as she took a sip of her tea.</p><p>******</p><p>I love walking along the grounds of the main house, I hummed softly as I glanced at the mausoleum, walking towards it I smiled as the wards gently brushed across my skin. “Uncle Fester, are you in here?” Not getting an answer I turn to leave the building only to pause as I see a large black dog pacing the barrier around the fence. The dog continued to pace before turning around and walked into the woods.</p><p>I waited a few moments before I head towards the house, entering the solarium I chuckled softly as Cleopatra wrapped herself around my shoulders. “Now, now Cleopatra, I know you’re happy to see me. But you need to let go,” I chuckled softly as the African Strangler wrapped herself all around me.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow as I heard a knock at the front door. Unable to get out of Cleopatra’s grip I called out to Lurch to answer the door. I narrow my eyes as Cleopatra tightens a little more.</p><p>“Cleopatra, let me go this instant!” I snap, my magic flaring.</p><p>“Harry?!” I turned and looked towards the entrance of the solarium and see Draco standing there, his already pale face was even whiter. I glance down and see that Cleopatra has completely covered my body. I sigh softly as I roll my eyes.</p><p>“I’m alright Drake, I’m just a little stuck. MOTHER!” I shouted as I feel Cleopatra tighten more. I growl low as I feel my magic spark along my skin. I feel Cleopatra quiver against me as my magic continues to flare.</p><p>“Harry dear is everything alright? Oh Cleopatra is strangling now, it’s about time,” Mother cooed as she reached out and gently cradled Cleopatra. “It’s alright darling, let Harry go,” Cleopatra shuddered as she was slowly pulled away from me. I glared at Cleopatra as I stepped from her coils, I slowly pulled my magic in and took a calming breath.I dusted off my clothes and turned to face Draco, a small smile on my face.</p><p>“Hey there,” I said with a small laugh.</p><p>“What the hell was that?!” Draco shrieked, his eyes wide as mother summoned a plate of hamburger from the kitchen. His jaw hit the floor as she started feeding the plant.</p><p>“That was just Cleopatra, she get’s excited rather easily,” I said with a small shrug.</p><p>“You are one strange wizard Harry Potter-Addams,” I shot him a blinding smile as I walked past him.</p><p>“And you still wanted to be friends with me,” I said with a laugh as I made my way towards the stairs, I pulled Draco behind me as I did. Draco shook his head with a small laugh of his own as we made our way towards my room. I pulled out the vial I’d brewed earlier and showed it to him.</p><p>“Is that?”</p><p>“It is,” I said as I tossed the vial up and caught it. “I have a feeling that Professor Snape is going to like this one a lot,” I jumped onto my bed and put my arms behind my head as I watched the look on my best friend’s face.</p><p>“So aside from nearly being strangled by a plant how has your summer been going?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>